The Witch's Abandon
by JadeMoon
Summary: In the Dark" Contest entry. The witch, Isabella, emerged from the deep forest and made her way into the meadow....searching, expecting. She knew from the very first moment he had spoken- he had possessed her.


**"In The Dark" Contest**

**Pen Name: **JadeMoon

**Title:** The Witch's Abandon

**Summary: **The witch, Isabella, emerged from the deep forest and made her way into the meadow....searching, expecting. She knew from the very first moment he had spoken- he had possessed her.

**Word Count: **9,432

**For Rules and Other Submissions, please visit**: http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/u/2003775/

**************************************

**I absolutely must give major props to my friend, beta, and soundboard Unveiled Creativity, who didn't phone the nearest mental institution when I came up with this idea. And **_**I**_** didn't phone the mental institution when she expressed a downright obsessive interest in it.** **I've told her this before, but it bears repeating- she seriously rocks!**

**************************************

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**************************************

_**Germany, 1595**_

The witch, Isabella, emerged from the deep forest and made her way into the meadow. She felt a sense of uncertainty that she was not in the right place; but she must have been. No owls hooted, no foxes slunk through the underbrush, no crickets chirped. Her friend had told her that animals avoided the meadow at all costs due to the demonic magic that took place there. The darkness hid the corners that designated the meadow's pentagram shape, but Isabella could make out the pile of wood that stood in the center.

The sticks and logs became consumed with hungry flames as the witch approached the pile, and she could not help but jump back. "Do not be afraid," a smooth voice said from behind her. Isabella swung around to face it, none too steady on her feet. Any ordinary, God-fearing person would assume that the voice belonged to an ordinary, God-fearing man, but the witch knew better. She had never come into contact with one of Lucifer's servants before, but she knew from her teacher and many texts how to distinguish between the two. Ten years of intense study had served her well for just this type of moment.

The demon had a small smile playing upon his lips as he gazed at the witch before him. He moved closer into the light of the fire, his hands behind his back. The demon had inhabited a handsome form, taller and thinner than most of the human men in the witch's village. His eyes were dark, his nose straight and lips full. The demon's hair was disheveled and matched the color of copper, and a stray lock fell over his forehead. He would not have been out of place in the village as long as the townspeople had only taken one glance. A second would have proved the subtle supernaturalness of his features- irises that were actually black, a mouth too wide, teeth that were too straight and white. And, of course, there were the clawed hands that were currently encased in leather gloves. The demon ran a long finger along the witch's jawline, and she suppressed a shiver.

"I told you not to be afraid," the demon whispered in her ear, his breath unusually hot.

"I am sorry," Isabella gasped. "I-I have not done this before."

The demon chuckled and pulled away from her. "Yes, I can tell. There is only one scent upon your skin." He brought his finger back to her body, this time running it lightly down the center of her bodice. "Tell me, my dear, why are you here?"

The witch gulped and took a deep breath. "I want to officially offer my servitude to your master. I have completed my studies and am ready."

"Hmm," the demon moaned under his breath, "my master _does_ have a weakness for the young. Especially," he said, bringing a lock of her hair to his nose, "one with a scent as pure as yours. Virgins usually commit themselves to the convents."

"I have been saving myself for this occasion," Isabella whispered, "as proof of my willingness."

The demon stepped away again and looked her over. "Oh yes," he agreed. "This will please my master immensely." The demon circled the witch slowly, investigating her from all angles. "Please, I am most interested. Tell me how you came into the craft."

Isabella ignored the tingles shooting up and down her spine at his heavy gaze and launched into her sorry tale. "My mother and father were taken from me ten years ago, when I was just fifteen. A storm rolled in from nowhere while they were tending to the fields. They decided to wait it out instead of walking back home." The witch closed her eyes, willing the tears not to run down her cheeks. "The rain was too heavy, and my parents were in a valley. They were carried away in a flood and were neither seen nor heard from again. We could not even find their bodies. And that was when I decided that there could be no God in Heaven. No merciful Lord would take two healthy adults away from their children. I was left to raise my younger siblings and started practicing witchcraft not long after the flood."

The demon put a hand on her shoulder and kneaded it softly. "You believe in Satan, but not the Lord?"

"No. But even if God does exist, I doubt very much that he would be happy with me practicing the craft."

"So this was really a bout of adolescent rebellion, then?" The demon was merciless in his questioning.

"No," Isabella repeated. "I feel much devotion towards Satan. My life's calling is to serve him. I will do whatever he asks of me."

"Do you still feel pain over your parents' deaths?" the demon asked. "Even after ten years?"

"Of course. I will always feel the pain. We had just escaped an outbreak of the plague. I foolishly thought that we were lucky."

"Apparently not," the demon murmured. He placed his hands on her hips and spun her around quickly. "Well, if you are sure..." he trailed off.

Isabella nodded, causing the demon to smile again. He leaned forward, his lips hovering over hers. "In that case... I am Edward. Please tell me your name."

"Isabella," the witch breathed heavily, resisting the urge to press her mouth to his own.

The demon leaned further in, his lips grazing hers. "Welcome, Isabella." His mouth descended upon hers, and the witch held back a moan. If the demon had been working any magic on her, then the spells had been cast beautifully. The witch felt a deep ache in the center of her body and instinctually knew that only the demon could soothe it.

Isabella heard the demon remove his leather gloves, and his coarse hands pulled her body closer to his own. His fingernails tore into the back of her dress, not being at all careful with the sensitive skin. He brought his hands around to her front, the material shredding in their wake. The demon removed his mouth and brought it to the witch's neck. He sucked on the pulsing vein in the side, his clawed fingers pressing deliciously into her breasts. Isabella gasped at the sensation and wrapped her hands around the demon's neck, playing with the soft hair at its back.

"I must have you," the demon groaned, his voice sounding deeper than it had been before. He removed his hands from her chest and stripped off the remains of the witch's dress and undergarments, his eyes drinking her body in. "Untouched," he murmured, "untainted. Such a lovely gift." The demon laid her gently on the ground and trailed his lips down her torso, skirting her hips and continuing down her legs. Isabella moved restlessly, only wanting him in one place.

When she felt the demon's hands move her legs apart, she looked up to meet his hooded eyes. He crawled up her body, placing one last kiss on her lips. Faster than she expected, the demon thrust into her. Isabella shut her eyes tightly, not anticipating the pain; none of the gossips in the village had ever mentioned pain mixing with the pleasure. The witch's breaths slowed as a wave of bliss settled over her mind and body, erasing every thought but those of the demon and what he was doing to her.

Once the witch had stretched enough to accommodate him, the demon began moving in and out of her. At first his movements were slow, allowing her to become used to the rhythm. They increased steadily as Isabella began moving her hips along with his, unaware that she was doing so. Even though the witch had no one to compare him to, she thought that no one else could ever make her feel as good as the demon. Eventually she felt her muscles contract, and a coil in her abdomen exploded. Small lights danced in front of her eyes as she rode the wave of pleasure, her breaths coming in pants and her mouth stretching into a rapturous smile. Isabella felt bursts of hot liquid as the demon came inside her, and she catalogued the memory.

The demon removed himself and stood to put his clothes back on. The witch was feeling very loose and uninhibited and giggled as she said, "I do not seem to have anything to wear."

The demon glanced at her quickly before muttering, "You won't need it." He sat a few feet away, watching her face very closely. "How are you feeling?" he asked seriously.

"I am just fine," Isabella sighed. "More than fine." She attempted to stand but was pushed back down by the demon.

"Stay, rest. You are not ready to be vertical yet. It is a very intense experience." The witch assumed that the demon knew what he was talking about and waited. What she did not anticipate, though, was more pain. She squirmed a little as she felt a cramping in her midsection, and the demon's eyes lit up. He said something too low for the witch to hear, and she groaned as the pain intensified.

"Is this normal?" Isabella asked, now feeling a sort of bubbling to go along with the cramps. The demon did not answer, and she moved a hand to her abdomen. The witch inhaled sharply as she felt a distinct roundness to the area. She lifted herself on her elbows and stared at the small bulge that was growing bigger with every passing minute. It was undulating wildly, causing her hips to twitch back and forth. Isabella bit back a scream at the increasing pain and could feel whatever was inside her moving. Though the witch was a simple country girl, she knew what pregnancy looked like; and she knew that it was a process which took many months.

The bump now made the witch look like she was in her sixth month, and she could see tiny elbows and feet jutting through her skin. Isabella screamed as a particularly hard kick was aimed at her kidneys and fell onto her back once again. She was helpless to control the accelerated growth and pain, and the demon was doing absolutely nothing to help her. He was watching her heaving stomach with an anticipative, greedy glint in his eye and was leaning towards it.

The witch's stomach swelled to a normal, nine month size, and she was granted a few seconds of peace; the bulge was still and she could feel no movements. Isabella attempted to get on her elbows once more but found the task to be almost impossible. She finally managed before a gushing liquid soaked her legs and yet more pain gripped her midsection. "Help me!" she screamed at the demon. "Please, do something!"

To her surprise, the demon moved towards her. He pushed her knees up and stared at the place where he had been not five minutes before. Isabella gripped her swollen abdomen as what she assumed must be a contraction ripped through her insides. She felt a strong pressure in her lower region, and before she could act upon it, something came sliding out of her. The demon scooped it up and held it to his chest; it looked like a normal, innocent baby, but the witch knew that it would one day grow into the form of its father. Despite its features being an even mixture between the witch and the demon, she could not detect the gender.

The demon scanned the witch's face before getting to his feet. "Very good, Isabella, very good. Rest at home. I will see you here next week." The demon turned away from the astonished witch and strode in the direction of where he first appeared.

Isabella was still panting but gathered enough breath to stand and wheeze, "My clothing. What shall I do to cover myself?"

The demon stopped abruptly, his head cocked to the side. He turned to face the witch once more, the half-breed child wriggling in his arms. He spared the baby a quick glance before his mouth turned up at one side; the witch was once again forced to try and catch her breath at the terrifying beauty of this simple act.

"Well," the demon remarked quietly, "I would have figured that the... _gratification_... of serving both myself and my master would be enough in the form of repayment, Isabella. But it is true, you did provide me with a strong, healthy, child, so I suppose that I can give you a modest passage back to your village." The demon bowed his head and breathed deeply, and Isabella felt smooth cotton drape across her figure. Invisible shears molded the fabric to the contours of her body, and the hem of the dress brushed the grass as it settled against her feet.

The witch looked down at her new garment, her eyes widening slightly at the low-cut neckline and the tightness across her lower torso. When she looked back up, the demon was smirking again and eyeing her bodice unashamedly.

"Very nice," he murmured. "Wear this when we see one another again. It has truly been a pleasure, Isabella." The demon turned and disappeared somewhere beyond the light of the fire.

***********************************************************

"Where are you going, Bella?" Her little sister, Alice, pulled on her skirt, almost hard enough to produce a tear.

"Hush, Alice, I will be back shortly. Rosalie will watch you until I return. Don't you want to spend some time with Jasper?" Alice blushed and looked down at the floor of the small cabin, uttering a barely intelligible "yes." Isabella wrapped her arms around her eleven-year old sister's shoulders and squeezed tightly.

"You grow up too fast, dear Alice. With Emmett gone, you are all I have left."

Alice giggled and slapped her sister lightly on the shoulder. "Silly Bella, he is only the next farm over! Jasper once told me about how loud it becomes in Emmett and Rosalie's room, and they have forbidden him from entering." Isabella rolled her eyes, knowing full well why there was so much noise; her younger brother had the sexual appetite of one of Lucifer's minions.

Isabella made the quick walk to her best friend's farm with Alice in tow. The night was unusually hot, and Rosalie stood in front of her door, fanning herself with a sheaf of wheat. "Emmett has fallen ill due to this oppressive heat, Bella. If I didn't know any better, I would say that someone has cast a spell upon my home," Rosalie called as her friend approached.

"Be quiet, Rose," Isabella admonished. "Do you want to be accused of witchcraft yourself?"

"Calm yourself, there is no one around to hear us speaking. And even if someone _was_ eavesdropping," Rosalie said, pausing as Alice ran into the house, "then you could just spell them into oblivion, Bella."

Isabella choked on her own saliva, looking frantically around the perimeter of the farm. "Please, Rose," she begged, "please keep your voice down. I cannot risk someone overhearing us. Alice-"

"I understand, Bella," Rosalie interrupted. "I apologize, really. Now come, walk with me." She threaded arms with her friend and led her to a path in the forest that bordered the farm. "I held up my end of the bargain, Bella; I told you where to go to meet with a servant of Satan, but you have yet to tell me what happened."

"Oh Rose," Isabella moaned, "we agreed to keep this private."

"Private from everyone else, Bella! This is between you and me."

Isabella sighed and silently accepted defeat. "We... _fornicated_, Rose," she whispered, blushing at the word. "That is what happened."

"What else, Bella? I can tell that you are withholding from me."

She bit her lip and came to an abrupt stop. "It was... it was not what I expected. Yes, I pledged myself to Satan, and yes, I expected and enjoyed the... intercourse, but afterwards..." Isabella shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. "He is seeing me again tonight."

Rosalie's eyes widened, and Isabella could see the sclera around her blue irises. "Again? You were that proficient?"

"Rosalie!" Isabella whispered harshly. "Yes, I am seeing him again. You see, we... we conceived a child." Rosalie's eyes somehow widened even more. "And the child was born mere minutes after the intercourse. I never expected that; I'd never even _heard_ of that happening before. And I think he wants another child tonight."

Rosalie's mouth moved wordlessly, as if she were a fish. "That, uh... well, I... my, Bella. I don't really know what to say...."

"Have you ever encountered this in your studies?"Isabella asked as she wrung her hands.

Rosalie shook her head. "No, I have not. This is far beyond the normal parameters of the craft, Bella. You are dappling in intense, advanced magic." Rosalie paused and stared into her friend's eyes. "Are you sure that this is what you want? You do not know how long this will continue."

Isabella sighed. "I am fulfilled knowing that I am assisting my master. But beyond that... I try not to think about what awaits me tonight. You and I both know that I am in this for as long as is decreed."

Rosalie sighed and pulled her friend in for a hug. "I am so sorry for telling you about the meadow, Bella."

Isabella pulled away slightly. "No, don't apologize. I do not know if I fully regret what occurred last week. The demon... Edward... was like no man I have ever seen before. Well, perhaps "man" is the wrong word, but... I do want to see him again. Very much."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow but nodded. "I understand, Bella, if that is what you truly desire..."

"I think it is." The two women turned back to the farm, and Rosalie took notice of Isabella's dress.

"Is that new?" she asked coyly.

"Oh, um, it was a gift."

"I wasn't aware that you were hoping for more of a breeze about your bust, Bella, but I will keep that in mind for your next birthday." The witch laughed as the farm came into view, and Rosalie sighed. "I will keep an eye on Alice tonight. Please, Bella, be careful."

The witch nodded and bade farewell to her oldest friend.

***********************************************************

A fire was already crackling when Isabella entered the meadow. Heavy smoke shrouded the sky and prevented the celestial bodies from shining through. The witch turned in a circle, trying in vain to discern the position of the demon.

"Good evening, my exquisite Isabella." Her head snapped to the left, where the demon was standing as still as a statue. His mouth twisted into that devastating half-smile, and she saw that the gloves were absent tonight. The witch could just barely make out his hands, which were slim, long-fingered, and ended in curved, black nails.

The demon stood silent as Isabella took in his slightly altered appearance. The fire was perfumed with a saccharine, unknown scent, and the heat of the flames caused a bead of sweat to trickle down her neck. The demon's eyes focused on the trail of moisture, and he took careful, measured steps up to the witch. His hands lifted into the air and placed themselves on either side of Isabella's neck, as his face leaned closer to her own.

"Your scent," the demon moaned. "It is even headier tonight, in the heat and humidity." He tilted his head to the side and brought his mouth down to the drop of sweat. The demon's rough tongue licked from the end of the trail to the beginning, culminating just below the witch's ear. His lips nipped at the lobe, and the feverish heat of his breath weakened Isabella's knees.

"I have never tasted another as sweet as you, Isabella. And your aroma..." The demon moaned again and drifted his lips along her jawline. He placed a solitary kiss on her chin and lifted his mouth to her forehead. His lips pressed into the delicate skin as he whispered, "Your essence is almost floral. It is utterly captivating."

The witch sighed as she her internal dialogue willed his lips to touch her own. The demon chuckled. "In time, Isabella, in time." He stepped away from the witch and turned his back on her. "My master is most pleased with you, my alluring Isabella. Most pleased. I could sense the power and potential in you when last we met, and you will be glad to know that our child is progressing marvelously. _So_ marvelously, in fact, that my master has requested another union."

I bowed my head, unwilling to give birth again but helpless to stem my and the demon's desires.

"Tut, tut, Isabella, do not be like that." The demon sounded amused and reached his hand forward to lift the witch's chin. "Is this not what you wanted? To serve your master? I assure you, Isabella, that I do not lie; he _is_ pleased with you, and he _does_ want you to birth another child. I am not telling you all this simply for my own indulgence, though I must admit..." The demon traced her collarbone with one finger, almost light enough that she didn't even feel it. "You are a divine lover, Isabella," he finished silkily.

The witch blushed and tried to duck her head once more, but the demon held a firm grip. "I thank you, really. I am most flattered."

The demon chortled and removed his hand. "I can sense your sincerity, Isabella, and you are most welcome." His hands found purchase on the hem of his tunic, and he raised the garment as his feet moved backward. Once it was over his head, the demon dropped the shirt and lifted a crooked finger into the air. "Come to me, Isabella."

The witch moved forward and placed her hands on the demon's muscled chest, moving them up, over the shoulders, and around to the back of his neck. He hissed when the edges of Isabella's nails ran across his nipples and wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her forcefully against him. She felt a distinctive weight against her stomach and leaned into him even more.

The demon groaned and lowered his mouth to the witch's, pushing his tongue past her lips and molding his own around hers. The kiss was urgent and frenzied, and Isabella allowed her practiced lover to lead her. His clawed hands moved up and down her sides, his thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts and moving over the peaks. The demon pulled her hair loose from its bun and ran his fingers hurriedly through the strands.

"You are incomparable, Isabella," he breathed. "I would gladly make you mine."

"Aren't I?" the witch asked as she cupped his cheeks.

The demon chuckled. "Not yet," he whispered. "We are not of the same world. Soon, I hope..." The demon pressed his mouth to Isabella's, and his hands drifted below her waist. He was mindful of his sharp nails as his fingers traveled up the witch's skirt and skimmed over her wet sex. He released a shaky breath and commented, "You are wearing no undergarments, Isabella."

"No," she replied, "I have no need for them tonight."

The demon grinned, showing off every one of his unnaturally white teeth. "I should certainly say that you do not."

The witch felt another trickle of sweat upon her skin, this time traveling past her collarbone and between her breasts. The demon leaned in to catch the droplet, his tongue swirling along the top of her modest cleavage. "Delicious," he moaned.

Isabella held his head to her chest, running her fingers through his satin hair. The demon pulled her neckline down, capturing her right nipple with his lips and tweaking the left with his nimble digits. "Mine," he murmured, "I must have you as my own. I cannot give up this sweet ambrosia."

The witch was beyond the limits of speech, merely opening and closing her mouth as Rosalie had done not long before. The demon's mouth moved to her left nipple while his hand kneaded her right breast, and Isabella felt more liquid soak her folds. Her thighs rubbed themselves together of their own volition.

Unlike their previous encounter, the demon removed her dress in an almost reverent manner. The material slithered down her legs, allowing him to step back and peruse her nude, pale flesh. A shaft of moonlight bisected the thick layer of smoke, landing on Isabella's midsection and making her skin glow. The demon placed his hands on either side of Isabella's neck and tilted it to his right. His nose glided down what he knew was her carotid artery, his nostrils flaring as he attempted to take in as much of her scent as he could.

The demon flicked his tongue against her skin before withdrawing his face. "I cannot determine which aroma I enjoy more, Isabella— your life-giving essence or your arousal." The witch jerked her body closer to his own and grasped his forearms.

"Please, Edward," she groaned, causing the demon to pause. The two stood in silence for several, tense seconds.

Without warning, the demon growled and nibbled on the shell of Isabella's ear. "What did you just call me?" he hissed.

The witch pulled back and searched his eyes. "Edward?" she breathed.

The demon's eyes narrowed as his hands slightly constricted their grip on her neck. "I have not been called by that name in a very long time, Isabella."

The witch blinked and licked her lips before replying, "But... you told me to call you Edward...."

Something flickered behind the demon's eyes before his mouth curled into a mischievous grin. "I did, indeed. And I must hear it again." His thumb traced the witch's bottom lip as she uttered his name once more. "You see, Isabella, when I am in your world, I have no choice but to use my human name. My _true_ name cannot be comprehended and repeated by your mortal tongue." The demon's hands drifted to the witch's collarbone and traced it from side to side as his voice lowered. "It is my deepest desire for you to one day be able to hear my true name. But, until then, I will simply make do with hearing my human name fall from those tempting lips."

Isabella smiled and rubbed her hands over her lover's arms. "I think it is _you_ who is the tempting one, Edward."

The demon grazed his lips over hers and whispered, "Trust me, Isabella, I am very rarely wrong." His mouth fully covered the witch's own, his tongue entangling with hers. They kissed for a few, blissful moments before Isabella was forced to pull away for air. The demon took the opportunity to further explore her neck and guide her down to the lofty grass.

Isabella made indistinct noises in the back of her throat as her back arched off of the ground. The demon's fingers drifted along her stomach before running through the curls at the apex of her thighs. Isabella pushed her wet sex into his hand, begging for release without words. His nail flicked her clitoris once before his tongue licked up her slit. The witch moaned at the new sensation and continued to writhe beneath the demon's ministrations.

His talented hands and tongue moved away from the area where Isabella wanted them most and made their way up her body. The demon's fingers entwined themselves with her own, and he pulled their arms over her head. Isabella had a split second's worth of warning before the demon thrust into her, and her eyes rolled back in her head. She recalled his earlier comments about being unwilling to give her up, and the witch knew, in that moment, that she would also be loath to let him go.

All thoughts of her impending pregnancy and birth were pushed far into the recesses of her mind. The demon began with a steady pace, as he had done before, but it did not take long for him to become frenzied. Isabella struggled to keep up with his movements, though the demon did not complain once. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, his hot breath coming in uneven pants and his lips planting small kisses on her skin. The demon's fingers tightened against her own, and his curved nails pressed painfully into her wrists.

Isabella sighed in pleasure and relief when one of his hands freed from her own and smoothed down her side. The demon rubbed her clitoris, encouraging Isabella to increase her momentum. She gasped as she met the demon's pace and felt her release building.

The witch was pulled forward, her hips and thighs straddling the demon's lap. The change in position allowed for a more intense penetration, causing Isabella to dig her nails into the demon's shoulders. "Look, Isabella," he commanded. "Look at us, together." The witch's eyes drifted down her body before landing on the place where they were joined. The sight provided Isabella with her final catalyst, and she cried out as the inner coil burst.

The demon kept thrusting and rubbing, and before long, Isabella was rewarded with a second orgasm. Her arms trembled around the demon's shoulders as she whimpered with the force of it. The demon threw his head back and roared, the familiar sensation of hot liquid spilling into her womb.

He stayed connected to the witch as he regulated his breathing. Before removing his member and kneeling at her side, the demon traced her facial features with one hand and pressed a soft kiss onto her lips. Isabella's eyes were wide, her body still quivering as she reclined and remembered what was to come next.

"Shh, Isabella," the demon whispered as he reached for his clothing. "Do not be afraid, it will all be fine." He placed his hand above her heart, feeling the pounding beats against her sternum. "Your heart is flying, my Isabella. I do not want you to fear our propagation; this is a joyous occasion, a time to celebrate."

The witch closed her eyes and attempted to take deep breaths. " I cannot help but be apprehensive."

"No apologies, Isabella," the demon admonished gently. "Just relax..." He sat up and smoothed his hands over the witch's legs, feeling the shudders subside by a fraction. Isabella's groan brought his eyes back to her face, taking in the contortion of her features.

"Ah, it is beginning," the demon whispered. He watched in awe as the witch's abdomen extended with his child— a child that he hoped would be as strong as its sibling and allow for the demon to continue his meetings with Isabella. He placed one hand upon the witch's swollen midsection and marveled at the child's movements.

Isabella's lips were pursed to prevent any cries from escaping, and she blindly reached for the demon's hand. Their fingers met and threaded together, and the witch squeezed with the agonizing cramps.

The pain abated, indicating that the child was now fully formed and ready to enter the world. The demon's eyes gleamed as he smiled and asked, "Are you ready, my Isabella?" Before she could answer, liquid flowed out of her and soaked the grass. Contractions that felt even worse than the pain of the child forming racked her body, and the demon squeezed her hand in sympathy.

"Almost, Isabella, almost." He removed his hand and spread the witch's knees; she once again felt the urge to push, and then the child slipped out of her. Isabella used the last of her strength to lift her head and gaze at her lover and offspring. The baby mewled and waved its hands as the demon grinned proudly.

He lifted his eyes to Isabella's, and his smile became almost indulgent as he stood. "Next week, Isabella, we shall meet again." The baby gave a healthy cry, diverting the demon's attention from the witch. Isabella watched with a rapt stare as he stroked one side of the infant's face. The babe calmed immediately and nestled its nose into the demon's shirt. He caught the witch's gaze and smiled once more. "I can tell that this one will be a handful." The demon glanced at the child once more before he bowed and backed away. "Until next time, Isabella. I will wait impatiently, and I hope that you will do the same."

"Wait," Isabella rasped. "Please, I have been most curious. The first child..." The witch swallowed as the demon smiled and arched a brow.

"Quite a creature, our daughter," he murmured. "So inquisitive and intelligent, and with as much potential as yourself, Isabella. She has been rather bothersome these past few days, begging me to bring forth her mother. Next week... next week I will present our Renesmee."

***********************************************************

Alice spun around the main room, humming and holding a bright yellow sunflower to her nose. She pulled it away every once in a while to pat the large petals and sigh Jasper's name. Isabella watched her absently, her mind drunk with the memories of the demon's tongue and member.

Alice stopped spinning and placed her hands on her diminutive hips. "Bella, I have decided," she said in a firm tone. "Jasper and I will be getting married."

Isabella raised her eyebrows as her fingers tapped the tabletop. "If you don't mind my saying, Alice, you are quite young still to be considering marriage."

The younger girl dropped into the chair across from her sister and huffed. "Age is just a number, Bella. I know that Jasper is the one for me, and I will not fight it."

Isabella bit her lip to suppress a smile. "When did you become so wise, Alice?" she teased.

"When Jasper told me that he loved me." Isabella laughed and reached across the table to pat Alice's hand.

"If you believe so. I still think you are too young, though."

Alice sighed. "I didn't say that Jasper and I would marry _now_," she said acerbically. "I meant that we would at some point in the future. I know that he cannot take care of me as of now."

Isabella nodded her head. "Good, be sure to keep that in mind." Alice rose from her chair to twirl around the room again, and it was Isabella's turn to sigh. She thought of what it would be like to become betrothed to the demon. It was a very alien illustration, and the witch shook her head to remove it. Of course that would never happen; they lived in two different worlds. _But then again_, Isabella thought, _he did say that he hoped for us to be together soon_....

The witch looked over at her younger sister, who was now knitting a garment that she intended to give to Jasper for his upcoming birthday. Could Isabella leave her sister behind for the demon? She cared deeply for Alice, but the witch was also aware that other feelings encroached upon that one— deep, unadulterated desire for the demon and profound curiosity concerning their children.

Isabella dropped her chin into her hand as she contemplated how she could possibly join her lover. She and Alice were barely able to get by with their small farm, often relying on Emmett and Rosalie to help them from time to time. Isabella would sometimes utilize her magical training to multiply the crops, though she did not do so often for fear the villagers would become leery.

The farm had not been in the family's possession for very long, and Isabella had no qualms about it being sold if she did, indeed, surrender herself to the demon. The witch also thought that Rosalie had stronger maternal instincts than she and would be a better mentor and caretaker to Alice. In addition, her household held the protection of Emmett and the supposed love of Jasper. Alice would fare just fine with them.

Isabella straightened in her chair, on the precipice of a decision to leave her family behind and unite with her demon and master. A small smile played on her lips as her hands swept over her skirt. The next encounter could not come soon enough.

***********************************************************

Rosalie was too perceptive for her own good. When Isabella had dropped her sister off for the evening, Rosalie had met her at the door with narrowed eyes. Isabella wanted nothing more than to hug her sister goodbye and embark on her new journey with the demon at her side. She had no way of knowing when the demon would take her or if he was even allowed to; yet, the witch had a strong suspicion that tonight would be the night.

Apparently Rosalie did, as well. She had latched onto Isabella's arm and dragged her into the cabin, insisting that the witch try her new recipe for mutton pie. Despite Isabella's protests that she was not hungry and would be late to meet the demon, Rosalie has refused to let her go. Very little was said between the two until Isabella had finally managed to escape.

"Please, Bella," Rosalie had pleaded, "be careful tonight. I have a bad feeling..."

Isabella had done her best to reassure her oldest friend, though her attempt was not very convincing. She could do nothing but embrace Rosalie tightly under the guise of comfort and battle back the tears in her eyes. The witch had also choked back the tears as she said goodbye to her brother and sister, who were occupied with a card game. They had waved her off, fully expecting to see her in a few hours. With Rosalie distracted by a cut on Jasper's knee, Isabella had taken one last look at her remaining family and whispered farewell under her breath.

Isabella made the trek to the meadow in record time, worried that the demon would become fed up and leave. The witch let out a heavy breath of relief as she spotted the bonfire glowing in the distance. Her eager eyes scanned the space as soon as they were able, disappointment and confusion setting in when she found it to be empty.

A pair of hands attached themselves to Isabella's hips. She repressed a groan as one appendage moved towards her center and glided back and forth along her lips. "I knew you would come," the demon's voice breathed into her ear.

Isabella reached back and wrapped her hand into his bronze hair. The demon hummed as his moist lips danced across her neck, occasionally interrupting the circuit to bite and suck. "I belong to you," the witch whispered, needing the demon to understand her desire and longing.

The demon moved his hands to cup Isabella's breasts. "Yes, you do," he replied. "And we are not the only ones to recognize it." He turned the witch to face him and swept her hair away from her face. "We have much to attend to this evening, Isabella. But first, I did promise that I would introduce you to our daughter. Allow me to summon her."

The demon stepped away from Isabella and moved to the trees a few feet to her left. "Renesmee," he called. "You may come out now, darling." The demon tilted his head to the side as he waited for her to appear. No sound was audible apart from the crackling flames.

"Renesmee, I know that you are hiding," the demon scolded. "You wanted to meet your mother, did you not? She is right here. Come." The demon turned to inform Isabella of their daughter's shyness before a small body collided with the back of his legs.

Isabella could see only a little of the girl's form as she buried her face into the demon's thighs. The witch felt an odd warmth in her heart as she kneeled and tried to get a better look. One dark eye peered around the demon's legs before it retreated as quickly as it had appeared. The demon reached his hand back and patted the top of the girl's head.

"I apologize, Isabella, I thought that her enthusiasm to meet you would overcome her shyness. She is quite the spitfire once you get to know her, though."

Isabella smiled as the eye materialized and darted back again. "She reminds me of my sister, Alice, when she was younger." The witch held out a hand and said, "Renesmee? Would you come out, please? I would love to meet you." Two miniature arms wrapped around the demon's knees, the hands clutching the material of his pants.

The demon bent and gently disengaged them. "This is your mother, Renesmee," he murmured. "No child should have an aversion to the woman who birthed them." Isabella held her breath as Renesmee brought her face into view. Tears gathered in her eyes as she looked upon the little girl who so resembled her father. Isabella did not realize that she had spoken until the demon responded.

"Yes, she is quite beautiful, is she not?" Isabella nodded as she locked eyes with Renesmee. The girl ducked her head before bringing her eyes up again and smiling timidly. "There now," the demon said, sounding pleased, "that is much better. Go and give your mother a proper hello, my child."

Renesmee was still for only a second before she launched herself at Isabella. The witch instinctually held out her arms, and Renesmee crashed into them, wrapping her own around Isabella's neck. Tears escaped down the witch's cheeks as she ran her hand through Renesmee's smooth hair. They remained silent throughout the long embrace, Isabella struggling to gain control over her emotions.

A slight rustle signaled the demon's approach before he knelt next to his lover and child. "Though Renesmee is half-demon," he explained, "she still grows at an accelerated rate. She's physically three-years old, but her intelligence is far more advanced."

Renesmee pulled back and stared into Isabella's eyes, suddenly bold. "I have been most anxious to meet you, Mother." The witch's eyes widened at Renesmee's language and refined tone, and she was lost for words.

The demon chuckled. "You have caught your mother by surprise, my child. Now tell me, what do you think of her?" The demon peered rather intensely at his daughter, and she did not back down.

"I want her, Papa. She's so pretty," Renesmee replied with an angelic smile on her face.

The demon threw his head back and laughed once more. "Agreed, Renesmee, agreed. I shall see what I can do...." He gave her a pointed look, and the child placed a quick kiss on Isabella's cheek before backing away.

"Farewell, Mother, I hope to see you soon! Goodbye Papa! " She scampered into the woods, and the sounds of her retreat vanished in barely a second.

The demon glanced at Isabella and smirked. "And that was Renesmee." The witch touched the spot where her daughter had placed her lips and rubbed it.

"She looks just like you," Isabella breathed.

"That is true, but her charm and wide-eyed innocence certainly do not come from me," the demon chortled. "Though I do like to think that you are not _entirely_ innocent anymore..." He leaned closer to Isabella's lips and touched them gently with his own. When he pulled away, his eyes were closed and a blissful smile graced his mouth. "Splendid."

Isabella stroked her fingertips across the demon's cheek. "What of the other child, Edward?"

He opened his eyes. "Ah, yes, our son. He is named Joachim. I did not want you to be overwhelmed, and he is not yet curious about you, so I had no intention of summoning him tonight. But rest assured, Isabella, you will meet him soon enough."

The demon cupped the back of the witch's head and guided her down to the thick grass. His knees nudged her legs apart, and the demon settled into the space between. One hand trailed whisper-light touches down her arm, while the other brushed strands of hair away from Isabella's neck.

"I was once like you," the demon whispered, "human, looking for some purpose greater than myself. I loved my parents and siblings, but I was unable to find anything, or any_one_, capable of keeping me anchored to my home. I did not realize until my twenty-first birthday that, for the duration of my life, I was being watched..."

Isabella's brow furrowed as she listened to the demon's tale. "My mother dabbled in witchcraft in her youth. She held inordinate power but turned her back on formal study, choosing instead to marry and have children. My master never forgets, though, and he had many servants keeping an eye on my and my siblings' progress. I was the sole heir to my mother's ability," the demon said in a proud tone.

"How many siblings did you have?" Isabella asked.

"Two brothers and one sister. I was the youngest. My family held a relation to Dabíd mac Maíl Choluim, who was King of the Scots during my lifetime, and so we were of a very good standing in our burgh. My siblings all had prearranged marriages, but as my parents' favorite, I was able to escape having one, myself.

"On the eve of my twenty-first birthday, what I believed to be a man visited my home. He told me of his origins and explained that I was highly coveted by his master. If I recall his wording correctly, I was referred to as a "powerhouse." This term escaped my understanding at the time, but I soon discovered that I was considered to be exceedingly powerful. After being informed of that little fact, what young man would refuse to explore his potential?" the demon asked rhetorically, smiling in a sly fashion.

"To make a long story much shorter," he continued, "I began an accelerated course of study and was ready to turn myself over to Satan not long after my twenty-sixth birthday. He made me into my current form, and I am one of his favorite incubi."

"Is that all you do?" Isabella asked.

"No, not even close," the demon responded, shaking his head. "I carry out a number of different tasks for my master, depending upon what he requests of me. But there is something I must have you know, Isabella." The demon moved his lips back and forth across her collarbone. "I do not perform my incubus duties very often, my dear. My master prefers me to mate with those who he believes hold almost as much promise as I did. I can count on less than two hands the number of times I have lain with a woman for the purpose of delivering children."

Isabella ran her hand through the demon's hair and smiled. "I do not know if it is appropriate for me to say this, but I am glad for that."

"You are not alone, Isabella. Just as I am a favorite of my master, so are you a favorite of mine." The witch could not contain her smile as she wrapped her arms around her lover's torso.

"I want to remain by your side always," she murmured.

The demon settled into her embrace. "And so you shall, Isabella. My master has agreed to let you be mine."

The witch pulled back and stared at the demon incredulously. "He did? So that means that I— "

"Will take on my form?" the demon finished. "Precisely. I do not yet know what my master— well, _our_ master— intends for you to do, but rest assured, your new life will be entwined with mine. I hope you are ready..."

Isabella bit back a squeal. "I am ready right now!" she exclaimed.

The demon's laugh was husky. "I do not doubt it. But first, you must do one more thing before you turn your back on your human existence. Our master has requested a third and final child."

The witch nodded, surprised that she was not feeling at all uneasy. "Just one more time," she whispered.

"Yes, this will be all. And you shall be with me to raise this child from the very beginning," the demon responded, grinning. He removed Isabella's dress in a reverent matter as his hands ghosted across the newly exposed flesh. The demon took his time kissing, licking, and biting, wanting to make Isabella's final sexual encounter as a human something special and memorable.

The witch moaned when one hand curved over the swell of her hip, bypassing the area where she was most desperate to have him. The demon chuckled darkly. "You are so restless, Isabella."

She lifted her hips to brush against the demon's hardness, causing him to growl and ground himself into her flesh. Isabella's hands found purchase in his thick hair as he hurriedly removed his trousers. The demon entered her with a sigh of pleasure, and he rejoiced in the fact that this would not be their final encounter.

In the midst of her heady feelings, Isabella considered that, for the first time, she and the demon were making love. However, she did not want to inform him of her feelings for fear that he would either become spooked or laugh at her. Isabella wrapped herself around the demon as best she could, wanting to feel as much of him as possible.

He tried to hold off his rapidly approaching climax, wanting to draw out the experience inside his temptress. The demon's teeth sunk into Isabella's shoulder as he failed in his task; his pulsing member spurred the witch into her release. Her nails scratched across his torso as her back arched off of the dense grass.

The demon was averse to losing his physical connection with the witch, but her approaching pregnancy and birth demanded it. He ran his hand through her hair in an attempt to distract her from the pain. Isabella squeezed her eyes shut and breathed heavily through her mouth as gestation began. "Is it... it always like this?" she gasped.

"I'm afraid so. It is seen as a sign of commitment, that you are willing to undergo this pain if it means that you will please your master."

Isabella groaned when a hard kick distorted the shape of her round abdomen. "And I will mother this child from the very beginning?"

The demon gave her a breathtaking smile. "Yes, you will. And you shall be by your children's and my sides for all eternity."

The witch could do no more than twist her mouth into what she hoped was a passable smile. Her lover seemed to understand and merely continued to stroke her hair. It felt like only seconds later when Isabella was gripped with labor pains.

"Hold on, my lovely, hold on," the demon murmured. The witch dug her hands into the soil as the child slipped out of her opening. A harsh cry filled the air, and Isabella lifted her head to gaze at the protesting newborn. The demon was attempting to shush the baby as he rocked him or her back and forth.

"May I?" Isabella breathed, holding out her arms. The demon stared into her eyes for a few moments before passing the babe over. Isabella drew what she discovered was her second son into the cradle of her arms and murmured soothing words into his ear. His bawling calmed almost immediately as his black eyes took in his mother's features. To the witch's absolute astonishment, he waved one fist into the air and smiled at her.

"Well, would you look at that?" the demon asked, a smile in his voice. "We have a rather attached little boy on our hands, Isabella."

The witch grinned as her son's tiny hand captured her index finger in its grip. "He is perfect," she whispered.

"That he is." The demon allowed Isabella to spend a few more minutes with their son before he took back the child and urged the witch to dress. "If you are ready, Isabella, then we need to move along. And I must know— _are_ you truly ready and willing to abandon your family and join me?"

Isabella took a deep breath. "I have ensured that my little sister will be in good hands. I will of course miss her, my brother, and friends, but this is my life's calling, Edward. This is the purpose that I have spent so long searching for. I am ready."

One corner of the demon's mouth curved upwards. "I am certainly pleased to hear that, my dear. Now, take my hand, and close your eyes."

The witch took his outstretched hand and did as he requested. A brief gust of air flew past her face before the demon implored her to open her eyes. When she did, Isabella could see that she was in a vast, empty field. Pale sunlight filtered down to the dead grass, silence permeated the air, and there were no trees to obstruct the view of the horizon.

The demon moved into Isabella's line of sight, alone. "Calhoun is with his siblings. Do not worry, he is perfectly safe."

Isabella opened her mouth to speak, but the demon answered her question before she could utter a single word. "Our master chose the name, not I. I must admit that I am rather fond of it, though."

The demon stepped up to Isabella so that he was less than a foot away. "And now we must begin," he continued. "It is here that you will bid farewell to your humanity and enter into an eternity of servitude to your master, Lucifer. For a time, you will live under my guidance. I will further your education until our master sees fit, and then you will meet with him and undergo a formal ceremony. This ceremony will act as a fixed, binding contract, and can only be broken by our master. Are you following me so far, Isabella?"

"Yes," she replied. "How long will my education last?"

"Depending on your progress, between one and three years. Remember, my dear, that demons are far more advanced than humans; you will be able to retain more information in a rather short period of time. Lucifer will decide what, if any, specialized education you will receive in order to serve him. In the course of your learning, you will also be responsible for taking part in the basic education of our children.

"This is all that I have been instructed to tell you, for now. You will discover much more after you have taken my form. Do you have any questions about the information I have given you?"

"No."

"And are you still willing to join me in the underworld?"

"I am."

The demon grinned and placed his hands on either side of Isabella's neck. "Well, then, let us proceed." He closed his eyes and uttered a deep, guttural chant. It was in a language that Isabella had never heard before, and a shiver raced down her spine as she listened. The demon spoke for close to two minutes, sometimes switching from the gruff language and into a smoother, gentler cadence.

When the demon removed his hands and stepped back, Isabella felt pins and needles spread from the crown of her head on down to her feet. The sensation was not unpleasant, though the burning that centered itself in her eyes mere moments later certainly was. Isabella rubbed her fists into her eyes as a high keening noise escaped her lips. The pins and needles dissipated and gave way to a peculiar stretching on her fingers and scalp.

Isabella could not ascribe an amount of time to her transformation; all she knew was that when the burning and stretching eased out of her body, she found herself kneeling on the ground. The demon was in a similar position, his eyes raking up and down her body.

"My Isabella," he whispered. "You are... exquisite." He got to his feet and gently pulled Isabella to her own.

"Am I now like you?" she inquired.

The demon leaned forward and captured her lips in a lascivious kiss. "Yes, you are," he murmured against Isabella's mouth. "Your eyes are now as black as mine, and your hair is also much thicker, longer, and tougher." The demon licked Isabella's bottom lip and smiled when she moaned. "This is a new beginning for you, my love. You are mine, and I will make you into a force to be reckoned with."

Isabella wrapped her now-clawed hand into her fellow demon's hair. "Is that so?"

The demon chuckled and pressed his lips to Isabella's once more before responding. "Oh, you have _no_ idea."

***********************************************************

**To be continued?**


End file.
